1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a network relay device, and, for example, relates to effective technology applied to a communication system in which link aggregation technology between a network relay device and a plurality of network relay devices is incorporated in part of a system constituted by a plurality of network relay devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-78893 discloses a configuration provided with a pair of box-type switch devices that are connected by means of redundancy ports, and edge switches (box-type switches) and an aggregation switch (chassis-type switch) that are connected to the pair of box-type switch devices. The edge switches are connected in a state where link aggregation is set for access ports having the same port numbers in the pair of box-type switch devices, and the aggregation switch is connected in a state where link aggregation is set for network ports having the same port numbers in the pair of box-type switch devices.